Malakai Mars
"I only kill if they're a threat to me or my soul" Malakai Tony Mars ''is the Great-Great Grandson of ''Diego Maros, Lisa Scarletsson and Johnny Summers all of them being famous outlaws of the 1890's. Malakai was born in a prison in Boston Massachusetts to a prisoner. He would grow up in an orphanage with an owner who abused him. He'd later find out about his Soul Ability and burned down the Orphanage by cutting time to not be caught. He is the most powerful Soul-User in the universe. Appearance Malakai appears as a fairly slim yet fit young man (described as having the physique of a person in their late teens). He has freckles, contributing to his boyish looks, and light-colored irises. His hair is tied into a neck-length ponytail by a weave-like braid; the front hair is left loose and sweeps over to one side lock, he describes it as his "Spike". His clothing consists of a light-colored sweater with gash-like openings on it that leave the midriff exposed and a loose pair of jeans with studs covering the thighs and sides of the ankles. Personality Malakai is shown to be a mostly shy and nervous young man, but when angered or frustrated he is a ruthless killer who doesn't think. Though never shown; around his wife or child he is a caring and loving father, treating them with respect and Love. He is also shown to be an animal lover, even killing a man who kicks a stray dog in the Grand City Industrial district. Biography Malakai was born on July 21st 1961 to a female immate named Gladius Scarlettson who was im prison for attempted murder at the Boston Correctional Facility, considered a mystery by the staff of the hospital ward of the prison. He was born with black hair and light brown eyes. He would be taken away from his mother and put in an orphanage where he was bullied and abused, mostly by staff. When he turned eight he was able to use his soul for the first time, being able to predict the future. He assumed it was his imagination at first until it actually happened. He would kill his first person with his soul at age ten, when a staff member attempted to assasult him. Four years after this he'd figure out how to cut time, he would set a fire and use his Soul to completely leave without injury or being caught by police. He would then meet a woman named 'Anne' who would take care of him. She had bright pink hair and clothes, something Malakai followed behind. He'd leave her home and meet a Japanese visitor whom he got pregnant at age twenty-two, unknowingly having his first son. He'd grow up with Anne until she was killed by police when he was Thirty one in 1992, where he'd leave Boston and go to the Grand City. Part 4 Malakai would arrive in the Gambling District in The Grand City 1992. Where he'd attempt to find work to get his mind off of Anne and Boston. Upon entering a Cafe and asking for a job, he would be pointed to an illegal underground fight club, where he'd win using his soul King Crimson. After beating almost fove men alone, a man approached him and told him to go to a Russian-Mob ran Casino. Upon entering he'd be escorted to an office where the Mob's leader Boris. His first misson was to kill a car jacker who blackmailed Boris, Malakai easily defeated him and returned. Boris paid him and called him a 'Reliable' resource; Malakai was given another job, to kill a woman who wronged Boris in the past, Malakai hesitatly went and raided her apartment. She offered him money that was 4 times the amount Boris gave him but at one job, kill Boris. Malakai took time to think but cut time and entered the casino unseen, he punched through Boris's stomach with his soul and killed him instantly. The casino guards attacked but was no match for King Crimson. He returned to the woman and she introduced herself as Mary, she told him to meet her at the Cafe Baltic to rob it. Upon robbing the cash Register they met back up at her apartment, where she'd tell him there next Location.